Emerald
Appearance Emerald is around the height of Peridot, being 3'8". She has short, rather wild hair, and a thin build. She has a body type reminiscent of a hourglass, but it isn't much, she has bright lime green eyes, and often has a wide smile on her face. Her gem is below her belly button by a few inches. She wears a standard Homeworld uniform with a Yellow Diamond insignia on the chest part. She has knee-high boots and short shorts on the uniform, the uniform is also a mint and dark green in color. Emerald has no interesting markings on her skin. Personality Emerald is a Energetic, Enthusiastic, and calculating individual. She loves to do her job and missions, and always get more missions. When talking about important things, like The Cluster, for example, she becomes more serious and cold, revealing a intelligent and trivial personality. In combat, she is a little hot headed, often liking to combat foes stronger than her. She can be very vigilant at times, but has been known to completely miss details, like when she was poofed by Bluebird. She is often observed laughing and celebrating when completing an objective. But if she makes a mistake, she is very hard on herself and beats herself up over it. Backstory Emerald was created on homeworld at a undetermined time, though its confirmed it was during Era 1, and she isn't one to like sharing her backstory beyond the following. Emerald joined the Yellow Diamond court as a Mechanic, Surveyor, and Soldier, she is extremely loyal to Yellow Diamond and will follow any command given to her by YD, She was assigned by Yellow Diamond to search out planets and colonize and begin collecting resources from them for some time, and create new inventions to help make Gems a more advanced race, she eventually assigned a crew, consisting of a Ruby, a Pearl, a Quartz, a Peridot, and a Jade. The crew was inseparable, they did every mission together. But the crew was eventually pit against a difficult task, too difficult for them to do through normal means, the Pearl and Quartz ended up fusing, starting a battle among the group, resulting in the bubbling of everyone but Emerald. After these events, Emerald fell into deep depression, and stopped doing missions. After some time, Emerald stopped becoming depressed and began doing missions again, but she requested not to get another group. She now gets missions from Yellow Diamond by herself. wip? Relationships Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond is certainly her superior and Emerald looks up to her in everything she does, Emerald hopes to become a loyal warrior to Yellow Diamond at one point Her Crew Emerald viewed her crew as her best friends and family, and hopes that they will have a chance to come back eventually, but respects that the bubbling to them was necessary. Abilities Emerald possesses unique skills and abilities and classic Gem skills and abilities Skillset Arm Cannon Proficiency: '''Emerald has a lot of skill in the use and modification of Arm Cannons, though she requires certain gems in order to make certain modifications, but she has been known to show EXEPTIONAL skill in Arm Cannons, being her main form of combat '''Shapeshifting Proficiency: '''Emerald trained herself how to Shapeshift effectively, and can maintain different heights (Or body shapes/proportions) with no difficulty, though anything beyond this can only be held for certain times, she has been recorded in being able to transform into something similar to corrupted gems in combat, but as any shape shifter, she can really transform into a lot of things. Unique Abilities '''TBA Gemology TBA (feel free to add to this without my permission, this is the only thing that should be edited, however) Trivia *Image by Yyaku. Category:Herokra's Content Category:OCs Category:A to Z